Addiction
by CookiesHime
Summary: Tadase est un jeune garçon intelligent, ou plutôt sérieux. Il à perdu ses parents et doit s'occuper de sa grand-mère mourante. Sa vie n'est qu'un ciel gris sans pluie, sombre, mais pas assez pour en pleurer. Il va faire la rencontre d'un homme d'une nonchalance adolescente et goûter à toutes sortes d'Addictions. YAOI Tadase x Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je poste une nouvelle fiction, je voulais la finir avant de commencer à poster ou au moins commencer les choses sérieuses dans « colocataires » Avant mais … Un esprit à prit possession de mon corps et voilà ! Addiction ! Sur Shugo Chara ! J'ai vue que malgré le nombre de fans de Shugo chara y'avait pas beaucoup de fictions dessus et aussi que bah y'a pas de Yaoi dessus (ou quelque poti trucs chi tout) et sa je me suis dit « NON MAH NON D'UNE VACHE ROUGE A RAYURES NOIRES DE VENUS ! Shugo chara n'est pas qu'un potite histoire tout mignonne ! » Donc voilà. J'ai fait grandir les personnages et les ai mis dans notre monde. Ah et il y a des inspirations Skins. Ça seras sombre et sa parlera de drogue. Et tout ces trucs dark dans lequel malheureusement de plus en plus de jeunes plongent … J'ai hésité à l'appeller « Je t'emmène en enfer » ou « Ma descente aux enfers » Mais j'ai trouvée que finalement addiction sa serais bien puisque sa parle de la découverte des Addictions de Tadase ET TOUT CA GRACE A IKUTO !

Oui je sais cette note est longue mais cette fictions compte beaucoup pour moi. Donc voilà bonne lecture !

Tadase était un jeune garçon, timide, intelligent, ou plutôt sérieux et extrêmement gentil. Ses cheveux blonds, fins et lisses ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux marrons tirant étrangement au rouge lui apportait la célébrité au près des filles, mais ils n'avait jamais pensé à sortir avec l'une d'entre elles, il n'en avait pas envie, pas besoin, il se demandais parfois si il était capable de tomber amoureux, de ressentir ce sentiment dont tout le monde parle constamment, ce sentiment autour duquel notre monde tourne. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait parfois horriblement seul malgré la présence de ses amis qu'il adorais, la mort violente de ses parents avait laissé un vide bien trop présent chez lui. Il n'était pas seul il avait sa grand-mère, malade, et faible dont il devait s'occuper, pas que sa lui déplaisait mais il avait le peur chaque jours en rentrant chez lui après les cours, et chaque matins à son réveil de retrouver son corps sans vie et de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.

Il attendait le bus, le ciel gris presque noir présageait une bonne pluie et Tadase espérais qu'elle ne tombe qu'une fois arrivé chez lui, mais le bus en avait apparemment décidé autrement et Tadase avait envie de rentrer à pieds juste pour ne plus avoir à attendre, mais il se souvint de la manière dont le bus était passé devant lui la dernière fois qu'il avait fait sa, il avait cru que toute la terre entière se moquait de lui, il entendait même des gens dans le ciel rire grassement.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, surtout avec la pluie qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus un parapluie serait inefficace, il restait donc bien sagement debout à l'abri de la future pluie. Des gens se plaignaient à coté de lui des « J'ai mes enfants à aller chercher ! » « J'ai club dans 5 minutes ! » « Merde » « On a besoin de rentrer chez nous ! » Et autres. En fait tout le monde se plaignait sauf Tadase et un autre homme à sa gauche.

Il était debout à coté de lui les yeux rivés sur la route, ou sur autre chose, les mains dans les poches, et l'air d'un lycéen alors que l'on pourrait lui donner 24 ans, mais il dégage la nonchalance d'un adolescent. Il portait un costume le pantalon avait l'air un peu trop large sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon et sa veste avait vraiment l'air bon marché. Ce n'était pas du genre de Tadase de fixer, de détailler les gens de cette manière, il trouvait cela déplacé et impoli mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme, il avait quelque chose qui emprisonnait son regard. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui leurs regards se croisèrent Tadase ressentait un chatouillement dans son estomac, tout en lui lui hurlait de tourner la tête, de fuir son regard ou même de fuir tout simplement mais il n'arrivait pas à obéir, et puis … A présent il était trop tard pour prétendre ne pas l'avoir observé. Les yeux noirs de l'homme lui brûlaient les rétines ils semblaient le sonder, voir tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant toute sa vie et regarder ses souvenirs. Tadase n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir. Puis l'individu quitta son regard et s'engouffra dans un bus.

Le bus Tadase ne l'avait même pas vu arriver et pourtant il était en face de lui. Il monta à l'intérieur il ne trouva pas de place à l'avant il resta donc debout, il se tenais à une barre, il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage ennuyé de l'homme il sursauta et regarda la route défiler par la fenêtre en face de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait cherché cet homme le troublait, il mit sa sous le compte de son sixième sens, il avait senti à quel point cet homme est dangereux et son esprit le mettais en garde. Alors pourquoi vouloir replonger ses yeux des les siens ? Pourquoi devait-il se faire violence pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction de l'homme ? Le bus s'arrêta, depuis combien de temps était-il dedans ? Et si il avait raté son arrêt ?

Il tourna la tête et vit l'homme sortir, puis se retourner vers lui avec un sourire en coin avant que les portes du bus ne se referment et que le bus ne redémarre.

L'arrêt de Tadase était le prochain.

Il soupira pour faire retomber toute la tension qui ressentait. Le bus s'arrêta 5 minutes après Tadase descendit du bus. Il entrait chez lui, ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas faire peur à sa grand mère, il faisait noir dans la maison. Depuis combien de temps les lumières du salons n'ont pas étés allumées ? Tadase ne pensait même plus à ce genre de détails.

Puis il monta les escaliers discrètement et marcha avec la même discrétion et une certaine angoisse vers la chambre de sa grand-mère. Il retint sa respiration …. Elle ronflait, il expira et monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait faire. Son téléphone sonna.

-Hello ! Tadase !

Hurlait presque la voix enjouée de Kukaï à l'autre bout du fil.

Kukaï était d'un an son aîné, ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un projet du lycée qui s'appelait « Les Gardien » Le lycée voulais réunir les délégués de classe pour en faire une organisation influente ils devaient prendre des décisions importante et défendraient les élèves mais ce projet coula et il n'en restait à présent que des souvenirs et la serre qui était encore derrière le lycée même si elle n'était plus entretenue et l'amitié qu'il avait construit avec les autres membres du groupe.

-Kukaï ?

-Bingo !

Tadase pouvait presque le voir lever son pouce avec énergie.

-Tu vas bien ? On a pas pus se voir aujourd'hui.

S'enquit Kukaï

-Oui je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Super ! Je me disais que tu avait l'air tendu ces temps-ci

Tadase avait envie de répondre « Non pas du tout » Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

-Donc j'ai décidé de t'inviter à une fête Amu et les autres y vont aussi ! Et la belle Utau également

-Non désolé Kukaï les fêtes c'est pas mon truc tu le sais bien ….

Répondit Tadase lassé de devoir refuser constamment les invitations de ses amis.

-Ta as besoin de sortir de voir des jolies filles danser et d'une dose minime d'alcool.

Kukaï avait accentué sur le « minime » parce qu'il fallait presque se battre avec Tadase pour qu'il puisse boire un seule goûte d'alcool à peine si il ne refusait pas de boire du Panaché.

-Qui l'a organisé ?

Demanda Tadase sur que de toute manière la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

-Un pote d'un mec de ma classe.

-Ku-

-Il est réglo !

Le coupa Kukaï.

-Je suis fatigué en ce mom-

-Tu dormira comme une souche après.

-D'accord.

Il avait cédé il cédait toujours quand Kukaï y mettais vraiment du sien, il ne voulais pas se disputer avec son ami.

-C'est Samedi.

-D'accord je demanderais à Lulu de veiller sur grand-mère.

Il pouvait voir Kukaï sourire de toutes ses dents et il sourit aussi.

Kukaï raccrocha et Tadase laissa tomber son téléphone par terre il se frotta les yeux et laissa se bras pendre des deux cotés de sa chaise tandis qu'il posa son front sur le verre frais de son bureau ferma les yeux et revit l'image de l'homme de ce matin. « Comment il s'appelle ? » Fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir sur son bureau.

Voilà la fin !

N'oubliez pas les Reviews c'est le pains des fanficeuses et sa leurs donne du courage, sa nous fait aussi évoluer. Alors s'il vous plaît laissez une Review !

Grande Princesse Du Royaume Des Cookies Yaoïstes


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de Addiction ! Ah et comme j'avais oubliée pour le chapitre 1 donc

Disclaimer : Shugo Chara appartiens à Pitch-pit

Voui je sais c'est mal d'oublier le Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Tadase se réveilla à 21 heures, il se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa grand-mère et colla son oreille contre la porte de celle-ci en retenant son souffle, pas un bruit. Son cœur arrêta de battre, il ouvrit doucement la porte, paniqué, mais sa grand-mère était juste en train de prier, il referma la porte délicatement et descendit faire à manger pour sa grand-mère. Lui ne mangeait pas ou peu une tartine de temps en temps. C'est tout. Il fit la soupe de sa grand-mère celle-ci ne pouvait rien mâcher. Si Tadase ne lui donnait pas la cuillère c'est parce qu'elle le refusait. Tadase en était heureux, sa lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était que passager qu'elle allait guérir. Il mit la soupe à chauffer et réfléchit, peut-être qu'il allait accepter de faire rester l'infirmière … Elle était quand-même sympa cette Lulu … Il aurait au moins quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait, et le temps de BIEN faire ses devoirs. Il verrait, même si laisser quelqu'un d'autre vivre chez lui le dérangeait. Kukai avait raison, il devait se détendre un peu, se mettre sur off, le temps d'une soirée même si il n'aimait pas tout bruits, tout ces gens .. Il restait debout devant la casserole bouillait déjà mais il était comme hypnotisé par la danse des morceaux de légumes déshydratés et cette espèce de mousse. Le stress, la fatigue, sa grand-mère, ses parents, la pluie qui n'était pas tombée finalement, ses peurs, ses envies, ses besoins, la solitude. Tout était absorbé par cette danse. La fumée blanche humidifiait son visage la chaleur l'oppressait en cette froide de novembre. Soudain des yeux bleus nuits lui revinrent, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, éteignit le feu sous la casserole et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Cet inconnu du bus, pourquoi ses yeux, son regard l'avaient troublé ? … Encore une nouvelle chose insignifiante qui l'empêchait sur laquelle réfléchir. Il en avait marre de réfléchir. Il regardait la fumée sortir de la casserole pour s'écraser contre le plafond, puis se leva et remplit un bol et toqua à la porte de sa grand-mère juste pour prévenir qu'il entrait.<p>

-Ta-

-Oui grand-mère c'est moi, tiens je t'apporte ton repas.

Il posa le bol sur la table de nuit et aida sa grand-mère à se surélever.

-Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Il demandait car souvent elle ne les prenait pas ou faisait semblant.

-Oh … Tu sais.

Commença sa grand-mère de sa voix fatiguée et malade.

-Vielle comme je suis ce n'est pas les médicaments qui m'aideront

-Oui mais tu veux me voir diplômé n'est-ce pas ? Aller prends-les Lulu ne vas pas être contente sinon.

Fit-il en lui tendant sa boite de médicaments. Elle les prit et Tadase lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir. Elle prit ses médicaments. Puis il lui tendit son bol de soupe et se mit à manger puis comme tout les soirs il lui racontait sa journée en même temps pour la faire sourire, bien sur il omettais quelques détails, faisant sa vie ressembler à Hannah Montana High School Musical ou tout autre séries ou films de ce genre, les chansons en moins.

-Lulu passera cette nuit.

-Tadase.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais me faire hos-

-Sa ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi, au contraire.

Il la rassura, il se rassurait, il ne voulais pas finir seul définitivement.

-Si tu veux Lulu restera ici d'accord ? Oh tu sais quoi ? -Reprit-il avant que sa grand-mère tente de dire quelque chose- Samedi soir je vais passer quelques temps avec Kukai, Lulu restera ici comme d'habitude, vous pourrez discuter de truc de filles comme la couture.

Il se mit à rire Dans sa tête il entendait sa mère dire que les plus grands couturiers étaient des hommes. Et son rire tourna faux.

-Je vais te chercher une autre bouteille d'eau !

Fit-il avant que sa grand-mère ne remarque son changement de rire. Tadase descendit les escaliers prit un bouteille d'eau fraîche et remonta.

-Grand-mère, me revoilà tu as fini de manger ?

-Oui ..

Il souriait parce qu'elle souriait il savait qu'elle mentait qu'elle jetais le repas dans la poubelle. C'est pour sa qu'elle avait des vitamines et des compléments alimentaires. Mais elle souriait, alors il ne l'embêtait pas.

-Lulu arrive dans 5 minutes

Dit-il autant pour lui que pour sa grand-mère. Pendant ces fameuse 5 minutes Tadase avait parlé de tout et de rien à sa grand-mère il se fichait finalement pas mal de se répéter, il avait besoin de sentir cette aura familiale et il entendit la porte claquer, c'était l'infirmière qui entrait.

Lulu n'était pas la première infirmière de sa grand-mère il y en avait eues d'autres avant mais sois elles les traitaient lui et sa grand-mère comme des bébés, sois elles étaient violentes et profondément malsaines, sois elles étaient totalement je m'en foutistes. Et il y avait eu Lulu, patiente, souriante, blagueuse et belle, sa il fallait l'avouer, plusieurs fois sa grand-mère lui avait parlé de se mettre avec elle apparemment elle n'était pas au courant de la différence d'age. Amu l'avait fait … elle sortait avec des hommes plus vieux, elle les trouvaient plus mûrs, plus expérimentés, Tadase avait compris son amie, mais il ne pourrait jamais, cela semblait trop … Bizarre même si c'était de l'amour. Il n'avait rien contre Yû, juste qu'il trouvait sa … Malsin. Mais son amie était heureuse, alors il l'était aussi. Ces amis étaient passés de l'autre coté de l'adolescence parfois ils se droguaient, fumaient, faisaient l'amour et buvaient, ils s'amusaient. Lui restait chez lui autant que possible, même si il trouvait la solitude et la peur de voir sa grand-mère partir … étouffant.

-Tadase !

Lulu se trouvait devant la porte, Tadase se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ?

Lui demanda Lulu

-Assez bien … Sa pourrait aller mieux

Lulu devait être la seule personne à qui il ne mentait pas

-Tu sais sa ne me dérangerait pas de rester la ….

-Je sais...

-Tu devrais voir tes amis

-Samedi je vais … a une fête

-Oh ! Génial ! Je resterais ici, promis je ne la quitterais pas des yeux.

-Merci … Bonne nuit Grand-mère bonne nuit Lulu lâcha t-il avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Alors il se leva et étudia. Certains avaient la drogue, le sexe, l'alcool, la violence comme échappatoires, lui étudiait et ne se détruisait pas … Enfin pas vraiment.

Après avoir étudié 5 heures il décida de se coucher, il s'endormit et comme toutes les nuits ne rêva pas.

* * *

><p>Ne me dites pas que c'est court ! sa fait 4 pages de mon cahier ! (C'est horrible comme 4 pages sur un cahier c'est rien sur l'ordinateur pourtant j'écris pas gros ! T^T il faudra élucider ce mystère ...<p>

Bref ! si vous avez aimées SURTOUT n'hésitez pas à Review !

gaellecharlene: MAERCI ! ch'est gentil.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'inconnu s'appelle Ikuto

Nyalut nyalut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Addiction ! J'espère que cette fanfiction plaît toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Son réveil sonna à 5h45, il se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours, il décida de ne pas manger, il n'avait pas faim, il jeta un œil à la chambre de sa grand-mère pour voir si tout allait bien et sorti. On sentais l'été arriver l'air était lourd et les nuages n'étaient pas partis, il soupira, espérant que la pluie ne tomberas pas à un moment où il ne pourrait pas s'abriter. Il étais seul pour rentrer chez lui et seul pour aller au lycée et seul pour aller au lycée, seul, il secoua la tête tentant de faire disparaître ses idées noires, mais revenaient. Il arrivait à l'arrêt, il y avait il y avait une autre personne assise, il ne la connaissait pas. Il resta debout. Il avait l'impression que le sommeil ne lui servait à rien … Il se sentait sombrer, il n'était pas plus humain, plus vivant. Le bus arriva il monta dedans passa sa carte et s'assit à l'avant, du coté de la vitre, contre laquelle il laissa tomber sa tête, et décida juste d'essayer d'arrêter de penser, le bus s'arrêta une première fois, il se sentait s'endormir, mais il pensait encore, comme si toutes ses pensées, le dirigeaient vers un sommeil, épuisant. Un deuxième arrêt, le sommeil était parti, il restait juste une étrange gêne au niveau de la nuque comme si on le fixait, son sixième sens, il tourna la tête et le vit, l'homme de la dernière fois, ils se fixèrent, il était encore habillé de noir, chemise noire, pantalon noir, veste noire, Tadase aurait pu jurer que ses chaussettes et son caleçon l'étaient aussi. Il rougit, il venait de penser à la couleur des sous-vêtements d'un inconnu, il n'avait pourtant pas détourné le regard.<p>

-On ta jamais dit de pas fixer les gens.

Grogna soudainement une voix, Tadase du réfléchir pour se rendre compte que la voix venait des lèvres qui étaient en dessous des yeux qu'il fixait. Tadase eu honte il baissa son regard vers le sol du bus.

-Pas que sa me dérange vraiment

« Quoi ? »

Tadase tourna brusquement la tête vers l'inconnu, le rouge ayant décidément élu domicile dur ses joues.

-Du calme, je vais pas te violer !

Tadase baissa les yeux, quel idiot

-Du moins pas tout de suite.

« QUOI ?! »

Le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia, de même pour sa gêne.

Le bus s'arrêta.

-Je-Je Je descend là !

« Sauvé par le bus ! »

Il descendit du bus mais son sixième sens le titillais toujours, il tourna la tête.

Il était encore la !

-Du calme petit c'est juste mon arrêt !

Tadase s'arrêta.

-Tu préfère que je marche devant … mignon.

L'inconnu sourit et passa devant.

Tadase avance un fois l'inconnu à bonne distance, un telle grâce nonchalante, il baissa son regard sur tout son corps, sa nuque sur laquelle des mèches de cheveux formaient une boucle particulièrement mignonne... Mignonne ? Ouais sa ne veut rien dire après tout. Puis il continua ses épaules, ses omoplates, que l'on ne voyais pas, son regard descendit jusqu'à … Et la Tadase rougit violemment en poussant un petit cri, l'inconnu pencha sa tête en arrière.

-La vue te plaît apparemment.

-N-Non pas du...

La vois de Tadase se perdit dans le sourire de l'homme. Puis l'inconnu tourna à l'intersection, faisant de Tadase la seule personne sur ce trottoir. Il soupira il se demandait si ce qui venait de se passer était vrai … Il arriva devant le lycée sans s'en rendre compte, il avait arrêté de penser.

-TADASE !

Yaya lui sauta au cou.

-Bonjour Yaya.

-Pourquoi tu sourit comme sa? Oh ! Tu as enfin trempé ton biscuit ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Raconte tout !

-Tremp-

Le rouge sur les joues de Tadase réapparurent

-P-Pas du tout je-

-En tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir sourire, sa fait longtemps.

-Euh … Merci

-Remercie-la de ma part ! Sauf si c'est Rima tu me le dirais hein ?

-Les queues ne m'intéressent pas.

Fit une voix derrière eux, Yaya lâcha Tadase qui pu enfin respirer normalement, puis elle se jeta sur sa nouvelle victime.

-Mon amour !

-Yaya, arrête...

Yaya n'obéit pas et continua à se déhancher sur sa copine en lui donnant pleins de surnoms affectueux.

-Tadase tu vas bien ?

-O-oui et toi ?

C'était étrange que Rima lui pose cette question. Elle plissait les yeux et semblait réfléchir

-Marijuana, Cocaïne, sexe ?

-Que-

-Ton visage à reprit des couleurs alors ?

Rima avait cette manière crue de parler qui l'intimidait, de plus son attitude froide et distante n'aidait en rien.

-Vagin ou queue ?

Tadase, rougit violemment choqué par la question, voyant sa gêne Rima soupira, exaspérée par tant de candeur.

-Homme ou femme ?

-Rien.

-Animal ?

Tenta Rima toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Yaya

-N-N NON ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Fit Tadase choqué.

-Riima pourquoi tu m'a pas répondue hier !

Gémit Yaya à la manière d'un bébé capricieux.

-Par hier tu veux dire aujourd'hui il était 4 heures du mat'.

-Mah j'arrivais pas à dormir !

-Saalut les filles !

Kukai passa son bras autour des épaules de Tadase.

-Hey ! Mec c'est la fête qui approche qui t'a fait prendre vie !

-... Bonjour Kukai

Grogna Tadase excédé qu'on lui demande pourquoi il était normal. C'est vrai d'ailleurs pour s'était-il mit à sourire ? Cet homme dans le bus ne peut être la raison.

-Il veut pas me dire avec qui il à couché !

Couina Yaya

-Sérieux t'es-

Commença Kukai

-Non ! J'ai juste pris le bus et …

-Et ?

Kukai l'invita à continuer d'un sourire, curieux.

-Ce … C'est tout.

-Tu nous cache quelque chose, mais c'est pas grave tant que tu sour-

Le regard de Kukai s'était posé sur quelque chose à sa droite, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et Tadase put sans peine deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Utau.

-Celle-là …

Fit Kukai un sourire gourmand sur le visage.

Tadase en profita pour se défaire de « l'étreinte » de son ami.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, il manquait quelqu'un.

-Ou est Amu ?

-Elle à dormit chez son copain.

Répondit Yaya, qui serrai Rima dans ses bras comme on le feras avec une peluche.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Tadase s'inquiètais pour son amie.

-Elle m'a envoyée un message., elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrais peut être cet aprem'

Tadase hocha la tête et décida d'entrer dans le lycée, commencer cette nouvelle journée de cours.

Amu n'était finalement pas venue, sa arrivais trop souvent ces temps-ci. Il arriva à l'arrêt de bus, l'inconnu était là mais mais Tadase ne fit rien, peut être que son cœur s'était mit à battre plus rapidement. Mais c'était rien …

Cette fois-ci le bus arriva à l'heure, Tadase s'installa et laissa ses pensée naviguer comme à chaque fois, mais elles étaient différentes « Il me regarde ? », « Il se souvient de moi ? », « Comment s'appelle t-il ? » Et autres, mais elles étaient toutes à propos de cet arrêt arriva très vite, mais en sortant il vit un porte-feuille, il le prit, et voulu le montrer au chauffeur.

-Alors petit tu descend ?!

-O-oui ..

Il descendit du bus et ouvrit le porte-feuille, il apartenait à un certain « Ikuto Tsukiyomi » il continua à le feuilleter en rentrant chez lui, et trouva une carte d'identité, C'était l'inconnu dessus ! Il couru jusqu'à chez lui, posa son sac à l'entrée, et monta voir sa grand-mère.

-Bonsoir grand-mère comment tu vas ?

-Tadase, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, j'ai une petite course à faire j'appelle Lulu, elle viendra plus tôt.

-Tu as l'air pressé, tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr !

Tadase, lui fit un beau sourire sincère, et elle su que tout allait vraiment bien. Il embrassa le front de sa grand-mère et sorti de la chambre pour appeler Lulu.

-T-tadase ! Tout vas bien ?

-Oui ! C'est juste que ..

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler sa phrase, il ne demandait jamais rien aux gens.

-Oui bien sûr j'arrive !

Tadase soupira de soulagement

-Merci beaucoup.

Puis il retourna dans la chambre de sa grand-mère et lui raconta s journée, en omettant tout les jurons, mauvais événements, et référances à la sexualité (la sienne en particulier). Puis Lulu arriva.

-C'est bon Tadase je m'en occupe !

-Merci Lulu.

Tadase sorti en courant comme une flèche, le porte-feuille de l'inconnu à la main.

* * *

><p>FIN ! (du chapitre) n'oubliez po les reviews, s'il vous plaît ! (je sais c'est juste énervant de demander à chaque fois)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 de Addiction ! OUI je sis j'ai prise énormément de temps à l'écrire c'est horrible de ma part mah … J'arrivais pas à poster vous savez tout sa tout sa … Ok j'ai aucune excuse ! Je suis horrible ! Bref voilà le chapitre 4.

* * *

><p>Il décida de s'y rendre à pied, ça n'était pas si loin que sa finalement, plus il avançait, et plus il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire, et si il n'était pas chez lui, et si il pensait qu'il le lui avait volé <span>.<span>  
>-Tadase ?!<br>Il leva la tête du portefeuille et optionnellement de l'adresse de l'inconnu  
>-A- Amu ?!<br>Tadase était étonné de la voir par ici elle et Yu habitaient de l'autre côté de la ville.  
>-Tu vas bien <span>.<span>  
>Demanda Tadase, elle semblait stressée<br>-Oh ! Heu ouais … Et toi ? On ne te voit pas souvent dehors, surtout à cette heure-ci !  
>-Oh oui, j'ai un truc à faire.<br>-Oh euh fais-bien ce que tu as à faire et passes le bonjour à ta grand-mère !  
>Et elle s'enfuit … Étrange.<br>Tadase reprit sa marche au bout de 10 minutes il arriva devant un grand immeuble il observa les boîtes aux lettres et vit Tsukiyomi, il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnerie quand un couple sortit de l'immeuble et lui laissa la porte ouverte, il entra en remerciant le couple. Il monta les escaliers et jusqu'à la porte 14, il souffla puis toqua à la porte.  
>Un « Ouais » grognon se fit entendre puis quelques secondes qui sembla à Tadase une semi-éternité la porte s'ouvrit, l'inconnu,Ikuto avait les cheveux mouillés, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules, son bas de jogging laissait entrevoir l'élastique noir de son caleçon.<br>-Tu fais quoi ici toi  
>Lui demanda Ikuto d'un ton sec.<br>-Sa  
>Fit Tadase hésitant en lui tendant son portefeuille<br>Oui « ça » était le seul mot qu'il avait réussi à sortir « sa »  
>-C'est quoi « Sa »<br>Tadase n'y croyait pas, il ne reconnaissait pas son propre portefeuille .!  
>Il n'arrivait pas à parler son estomac lui faisait mal, il avait chaud et ses joues devaient être très très rouges. Alors il ouvrit le portefeuille et le mit sous le nez d'Ikuto.<br>-Oh j'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais perdu. Tu as fouillé dedans blondie .  
>-N-Non ! Juste pour voir le nom et … L'adresse.<br>Oh Tadase venait-il d'aligner deux mots ? Mah oui il venait d'aligner deux mots !  
>-Ok<p>

Il se retourna, et marcha vers l'ascenseur, il entendit un sifflement, il se retourna vivement, c'était le même sifflement que Kukai faisait quand il voyait une jolie fille.  
>-Chacun son tour Blondie<br>Fit Ikuto sur un faux ton d'excuse.  
>Tadase sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.<br>-Tu veux pas rentrer . T'a faits tout le chemin jusqu'ici, si ça avait été le chauffeur qui l'avait trouvé, je sais pas dans quelle merde j'aurais été.  
>Un pourquoi lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne sortit pas, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais là il y avait un dilemme, devait-il accepter de rentrer chez cet inconnu, cet Ikuto Tsukiyomi et peut-être passer un moment gênant mais « reprendre des couleurs » ou retourner chez lui pour retrouver sa grand-mère mourante en tentant de sourire au lieu de pleurer.<br>-D'accord.  
>Il venait de faire le choix le plus égoïste de toute sa vie, mais en même temps tout le monde lui disait de se détendre, de faire l'insouciant alors voilà ! Il était entré, l'appartement était tout blanc, mûrs et sol avec des meubles noirs.<br>-T'a quel age ?  
>Lui demanda Ikuto<br>-P-pourquoi ?  
>Demanda Tadase<br>-Pour savoir quelle boisson je dois te proposer.  
>-17 ans.<br>-Tu peux tout boire alors !  
>-Hein ?<br>-Je te sers de l'alcool .  
>-N-non merci<br>-Monsieur est innocent, mignon  
>Avec les amis qu'il avait Tadase ne pouvait pas tour simplement ne PAS boire d'alcool, il buvait juste un peu, quand on le forçait.<br>-Et juste un coca pour Blondie  
>Tadase, prit le verre que lui tendait, Ikuto il le prit et buvait une gorgée<br>-Tadase.  
>Ikuto le regarda<br>-Mon nom … Tadase  
>-Blondie te vas mieux … Tadase.<br>Son nom avait été prononcé avec une presque sensualité. Ikutos'assit aux côtés de Tadase qui sursauta, son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles.  
>-Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de te violer, je vais attendre encore un peu.<br>Ikuto passa son bras autour des épaules de Tadase.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton portefeuille qui aurait pu t'attirer des ennuis ?<br>C'était sorti tout seul.  
>-Des trucs qui rendent heureux.<br>Tadase avait compris ce que c'était et juste un instant il se demandait si ça fonctionnait vraiment juste un instant il se dit qu'il en aurait peut-être lui aussi besoin, juste un moment mais Ikuto avait eu le temps de le lire dans ses yeux, il sourit si cette lueur pleine de tentation avait brillé une seule fois et juste en en parlant à peine ça voulait dire qu'il serait capable d'en prendre pour de vrai.  
>Tadase se sent un peu coupable d'avoir laissé sa grand-mère et puis il commençait à se faire tard.<br>-Il va faire nuit blondie, un petit blondinet comme ça se viole vite.  
>Tadase se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de (trop) près par Ikuto.<br>-Merci  
>Arriva-t-il articuler avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur Ikuto souri et ferma la porte de son appartement. L'ascenseur prit à peine une minute à arriver. Aussitôt il s'engouffra à l'intérieur il soupira sentant la tension baisser un peu … Cet homme était trop étrange, il respirait le danger, mais étrangement Tadase était attiré par ce danger, cet homme, il mit sa sous le compte de l'adolescence, la recherche de sensations fortes, de danger et la monotonie de sa vie le poussait le vouloir le changement … Voilà c'était cela et pas une quelconque attirance, et ça allait disparaître très vite il suffisait juste d'attendre c'est tout. Et de surtout pas s'approcher de lui, ne plus lui parler, ne plus le regarder, ne plus l'écouter...<br>L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Tadase sortit de l'immeuble, l'air lourd l'oppressait mais il respirait mieux qu'a l'intérieur … Les picotements et la gêne étaient partis et son cœur battait bien mieux. Il marchait, oui malgré la nuit tombante, il avait décidé de rentrer à pied, la marche lui ferait du bien il allait oublier toutes ces choses qui le troublaient. Il avait marché plus vite, il s'inquiétait pour sa grand-mère qu'il avait égoïstement laissée à la maison pour passer 5 minutes avec un peut être dangereux criminel qui parlait de le violer … Pour rire mais … Qui sait. Il y avait jamais pensé, Oh oui, il devait s'éloigner de ce type.

Il ouvrit la porte, Lulu devait être encore là sa voiture était là, il monta les escaliers et toqua à porte de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'était le chapitre 4 de Addiction, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. Et aussi laissez des Reviews sa fais plaisir et sa donne du courage !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Tu est dangereux

Voilà avec un peu de retard le chapitre 5 D'Addiction !

-Tu vois Tadase est là !

-Désolé, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là !

S'exclama Lulu qui était assise au chevet de sa grand-mère.

-Je … vais me

Tadase montra du doigt la sortie.

-J'ai fais à manger pour toi !

Fit Lulu heureuse.

-Merci … Je vais me changer …. ou prendre une douche enfin j'y vais.

Il parti presque en courant. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait troublé.

Il se sentait inutile, alors qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il avait presque couru … Lulu avait tout fait même un peu de ménage... Puisque le bol de sa grand-mère n'était plus là alors que ce matin il encore il y était … Il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter … Autant.

Il monta dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau le détendre, trop de stress s'était accumulé dans cette journée, il fit couler l'eau sur son corps et se mouilla même les cheveux, il s'habilla un polo blanc et un bermuda kaki … Après il sorti de la salle de bain et et entra dans la chambre de sa grand-mère elle dormait Lulu à son chevet.

-Oh tiens Tadase tu vas manger ?

Chuchota-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-O-oui.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Oui b-biensûr !

Lulu le suivait jusqu'en bas, ils servirent et s'assirent à table.

-Alors ? Ou était-tu ?

-... Je devais faire quelque chose, pour quelqu'un.

-Une fille ?

Tadase failli s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de spaghettis.

-N-non!un ami il avait oublié sa carte dans le bus.

-Oh …

Un léger rougissement apparu sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Tu sors Samedi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Kukai m'a forcé, apparemment j'aurais besoin de me détendre.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Même si tu as l'air plus détendu aujourd'hui que les autres jours.

Lulu lui souri. Tadasa aimait les sourires et les rires de Lulu, elle avait l'air si pure comparée avec ses amis, c'est ironique ! Elle était plus vieille. C'est peut être parce qu'elle est plus mûre, si ça se trouve elle avait une vie comme Kukai ou Amu.

-Lulu

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que toi … aussi enfin quand tu était … Avait mon age … tu …

Lulu se mise à rire.

-Ma jeunesse n'est pas un exemple ! Mais j'ai mûrie.

-Oh.

-Tadase, je ne peut pas dire que je comprends exactement … Mais je te vois et je vois que c'est difficile … Et je peux t'aider, j'en ai envie, je sais que tu n'aime pas déléguer aux autres, mais tu n'a pas à tout porter tout seul ! Je peux le … Rester ici tu auras quelqu'un avec qui partager tes peines, et quelqu'un qui t'accueillera avec le sourire ! Tadase laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle pris la main de Tadase, elle avait l'air déprimée.

-Lulu je-

-Tadase je t'en supplie.

-D'accord.

Le visage de Lulu s'apaisa, Tadase posa sa main sur celle chaude et douce de Lulu.

-Tu commence quand tu veux.

-Ce soir ça te va ?

-D'a … oui.

Lulu lui sourit tendrement, il na pouvais pas refuser après son discours, mais il n'aimait pas trop que quelqu'un se trouve chez lui... Il allait sûrement s'y habituer … Et puis elle était charmante.

Il fini de manger et amena son assiette dans l'évier puis partit se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à Lulu.

Lulu passait parfois la nuit ici alors elle savait ou dormir et donc Tadase n'avait aucune directive à lui donner. Il se coucha et s'endormit assez vite. Pour une fois il n'avait pas peur d'être seul si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à sa grand-mère. Désormais il avait Lulu avec lui.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain à l'heure habituelle mais il y avait autre chose que la sonnerie du réveil le moins maltraité du monde. Une odeur. De … D'œufs ? Du pain grillé ?!

Intrigué Tadase descendit au salon, pour y trouver Lulu avec un t-shirt rose et un jean. Sûrement les vêtements qu'elle portais sous sa blouse la veille dans la cuisine en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

-Oh Tadase ! Tu est debout ! Tu as faim ?

-Hum ouais. Répondit Tadase la voix toujours endormie.

-Installe-toi alors !

-Okay...

Elle lui servit aussitôt deux tranches de pain grillés avec des œufs brouillés.

-Merci …

Tadase était gêné. Par tout ça, il mangeait assez rapidement quand-même ne voulant pas être en retard, puis il mis son assiette das l'évier en adressant un autre merci, puis monta dans la salle de bain se préparer puis il descendit enfin prêt. Il murmura un faible « Aurevoir » à Lulu et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Tadase marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avec ses écouteurs. Il lança This is World. De Selah Sue. Quand il arriva à l'arrêt il était presque vide enfin Ikuto n'y était pas. Il soupira de soulagement. Aujourd'hui il portait un gilet kaki un t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet bleu ciel offert par Amu qui lui avait dit « Ce bleu te va super bien mon petit prince ! » Amu l'appelait tout le temps mon petit prince. Sauf depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs ils ne se parlaient presque plus depuis près de deux mois, il avait été contre sa relation avec Yû Nikkaido et ils s'étaient souvent disputés assez violemment, c'était surtout Amu qui s'enflammait au moindre regard réprobateur, ou qu'elle appelait « regard de pute ». Et depuis ils étaient en froid. Tadase soupira à cette pensée Amu avait étée sa meilleure amie, il était plus proche d'elle que d'aucune filles de leurs groupe d'amis. Et encore un soupir son téléphone passait Mah first Kiss des 3Oh ! 3 quand il vit des chaussures noires s'arrêter devant lui.

« Oh non »

-On manque de bonheur ?

Fit une voix légèrement railleuse.

« Si tu savais avait-il envie de répondre mais il répondit un froid « Bonjour » Qui ne plu apparemment pas à Ikuto.

-Qu'est-ce qui as Blondie ? Fit-il agacé

-Je n'ai rien contre vous monsieur.

-Oh je vois maman à crié sur bébé parce qu'il a rendu visite à un inconnu !

S'énerva Ikuto

-La ferme Répondit Tadase en levant les yeux de colère.

Tadase était tout aussi étonné qu'Ikuto de sa réponse et du ton employé.

-C'est le cas ?

Continua Ikuto.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompais.

Continua Tadase tandis que la colère s'installait de plus en plus au fond de lui.

-Alors c'est Papa ?

Tadase quitta l'arrêt, il s'en fichait du bus, du lycée, il voulait se tenir le plus loin possible de cet individu. Mais il le suivait.

-Petit garçon va être en re-

-Ta gueule !

Il se retourna, le visage déformé par la colère qui avait pris le dessus sur tout ses autres sentiments. Ikuto tira Tadase derrière un immeuble, et le plaqua contre la paros de celui-ci il prit les mains du blond et les souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu crois que tu peux me parler comme ça Blondie ?

Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Lache-moi.

Ordonna Tadase.

-Si je refuse ?

-...

Tadase ne répondit pas. Mais il ne sentit aucune peur.

Ikuto se mit à rire d'un rire acide. Et pourtant aucune peur ne pointait le bout de son nez chez Tadase mais autre chose.

-Je ne suis pas comme les déchets du lycée.

Il afficha un sourire pervers.

Une légère angoisse naquit dans l'estomac de Tadase qui commença à gigoter. Mais Ikuto était trp fort il ne pouvais qu'attendre.

-Tu abandonne ?

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Tadase.

-Tu viens de rater ton bus petit écolier.

Tadase rougit, le souffle chaud d'Ikuto dans son oreille sur son cou le troublait.

-Tu t'es calmé ?

Tadase baissa la tête, Ikuto pris sa pour un oui et le lacha, mais alors que Tadase allait s'enfuir il lui rattrapa l'avant bras, le blond poussa un cri de surprise.

-Maintenant excuses-toi.

-...

-Explique ton problème.

Tadase ne répondit toujours rien.

-Je vais devoir te forcer

Il plaqua Tadase contre son torse.

-Tu veux que je te force ?

Tadase rougit, les yeux plongés dans ceux du brun se ressaisit très vite.

-Lâche-moi je ne suis pas un jouet. Grogna-t-il de son air le plus énervé.

-C'est mignon.

-Lâche-moi !

Ikuto lâcha Tadase.

-Voilà !

-Je … Tu vois ….J'ai juste apporté ton porte-feuille, c'est tout je ne désire pas te … Côtoyer plus.

Et Tadase parti, laissant Ikuto seul derrière lui et ne vit pas son sourire en coin.

« Tu veux jouer comme ça ? Ok on va jouer »

Ikuto se remit en marche et passa devant Tadase sans un regard. L'ignorant royalement.

«Déjà ? Enfin … il aurait du » Tadase ne comprenait plus rien il avait oublié comme ça ? Il semblait pourtant ... » Il tendit le bras mais ne fit rien.

Ui je sais c'est court mais le chapitre 6 arrive bientôt (sisi je le jure)

Laissez des Reviews si ça vous à plus (ou pas)


	6. Chapter 6: Amu disparue ?

Tadase retourna à l'arrêt de bus Ikuto était déjà debout là à attendre le bus les yeux qui fixent un point invisible, même pas il leva son regard vers lui, comme si il n'existait plus à ses yeux. Le bus arriva assez vite Tadase monta dedans et mit ses écouteurs, il se sentait mal, il avait le cœur serré. « C'était le bon choix » Se répétait-il pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivé à l'arrêt de son lycée, Tadase descendit suivit de près par Ikuto. Il se retourna vivement pour le voir, il avait avait le nez dans son téléphone. Tadase rougit. Cet Ikuto était vraiment beau … Pour un homme. Ikuto leva le regard vers lui comme si il avait entendu les pensées du blond prononcer son nom. Leurs regards se croisèrent Tadase senti une décharge électrique le traverser et il détourna vivement le regard. Il sentait ses joues chauffer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il se mit à marcher plus vite « Ne pense plus à lui ! » Cette phrase fut hurlée en lui durant tout le reste du trajet. Il passa en vie scolaire faire son billet d'absence, puis monta en cours.

-Oh ! Hôtori ! Vous êtes là ! Entrez !

Toute la classe fixait Tadase étonnée le retard n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il s'assit à sa place à côté de Nagihiko.

-Ca va pas fort.

Tadase soupira.

-Parce que je suis en retard c'est ça ?!

-Calme-toi je voulais juste-

-Non c'est moi.

-Tu as l'air sur les nerfs.

-Ouais...

-Ta copine ?

Tadase leva brusquement son regard vers le brun.

-Kukai m'a parlé d'une fille.

-Il n'y a pas de fille.

-... Tu viens à la fête ?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que Kukai à du te forcé peu non ?

-Hum.

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

La sonnerie de fin des cours retenti.

Tadase sortit de la salle de classe suivit par Nagihiko.

-Hey ! Tadase !

-Kairi.

Kairi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tadase avant de le pousser pour prendre sa place aux côtés de son amant.

-Salut.

Fit-il la voix grave, Tadase leva les yeux au ciel.

Kairi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Nagihiko.

-Mais- Pas en public !

-J'ai regardé, personne ne nous à vus.

Tadase leva les yeux au ciel et parti en quéte de leurs prochaine salle de classe.

-Yo !

Il se retourna.

-Kukai !

-J'étais inquiet tu sais

Fit le brun en lui posant la main sur l'épaule

-J'étais juste en retard.

-T'est de mauvaise humeur

-Pas du tout

-Un problème avec la fille ?

-Y'a pas de fille !

S'énerva Tadase

-Ok mais je te donner un conseil pour quand il y aura une fille.

Tadase parti

-Justement celui-là ne pas fuir !

La journée de cours avait étée semblable à celle d'hier et des autres jours, Amu n'étais pas là et aucune nouvelles d'elle, le ciel était toujours aussi gris.

Tadase sorti du lycée et marcha vers l'arrêt de bus, il regardais le ciel, depuis le temps pourquoi ne pleuvait-il pas ? A croire que la pluie attends son moment.

Ikuto.

Il était là , devant lui.

« Ne pas fuir ! »

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il évite de fuir Ikuto ?

Il doutait.

Ikuto avait senti le regard de Tadase dans son dos. Il avait envie de se retourner, de le taquiner mais il ne pouvais pas c'est Tadase qui devait venir à lui.

C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus.

Ikuto attendait que Tadase craque parce qu'il savait qu'il allait craquer. Quant à Tadase, lui attendait une ouverture de la part d'Ikuto.

Le bus arriva assez rapidement Ikuto c'était assit côté fenêtre, Tadase voulait s'assoir devant, mais il fut emporté par le vague de passagers et tomba sur Ikuto.

Tadase vira au rouge et s'installa correctement coté couloir tout en murmurant diverses excuses. Ikuto leva la main droite pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris et accepté ses excuses. Après quelques instant Tadase leva vers Ikuto des yeux décidés.

-Iku- Je suis désolé.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Tadase, intrigué.

-J'ai …

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pourquoi s'excuser.

-Je … sais pas.

Ikuto tourna la tête, comme si il ne lui avait rien dit au comme si Tadase n'était qu'un gêneur.

-Je sais pas mais … J'ai besoin de m'excuser … Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus mais...

Tadase souffla et s'enfonca dans son siège, il remit ses écouteurs, il se sentait minable. Quelques temps après Ikuto semblait lui demander quelque chose, il retira un écouteur.

-Descendre.

Tadase se leva et regarda Ikuto partir un pincement au cœur.

« Pourquoi je dois m'excuser ? C'est lui qui est louche. »

Son téléphone sonna il répondit d'un « allo » plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Yo !

-Kukai.

-Quelqu'un t'a repli la tête.

-Non tout va bien.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Demain 18h t'oublie pas ?

-Non t'inquiète.

-Tu sais Tadase, tu peux tout peux tout me dire.

-... Tout va bien.

-Si tu veux, ne m'oublie pas.

Tadase poussa un petit rire et raccrocha.

« Peut-être que j'aurais du lui parler d'Ikuto. »

Il sorti à son arrêt et rentra chez lui.

-Tadase !

Il sursauta, pas du tout habitué à une autre présence chez lui.

-Ah … Lulu

-Alors, les cours ?

Fit-elle intéressée avant de lui enlever son manteau.

-Bien... Et la tienne.

-Oh bien ! Un plaisir de tenir compagnie à ta grand-mère.

-Hum.

Tadase monta les escaliers, puis entra dans la chambre de sa grand-mère.

-Bonjour grand-mère.

-Comment tu vas Tadase ?

-Toujours aussi bien, Lulu ne t'a pas trop fatiguée ?

-Non, elle est géniale. Tu as vu elle a tout nettoyer !

Tadase sourit « non il n'avait pas vu »

-Tu as tout autour de toi ?

-Oui Lulu à passée toute la journée ici, avec moi.

-D'accord.

Tadase embrassa le front de sa grand-mère et parti dans sa chambre poser ses affaires.

-Vive le vendredi.

Souffla t-il fatigué.

-Dis Tadase Tu veux manger ?

« Oh non... »

-Non merci ! Je fais mes devoirs.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. En soupirant « Faites qu'elle s'en lasse »

Sentant ses paupières se refermer, il se releva, puis s'installa à son bureau et commença ses devoirs, 20 minutes après Lulu apparue à la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu ne mange pas ?

-... Si.

-Viens ! J'ai fais le repas !

-Et Grand-mère ?

-Elle a déjà manger.

-D'accord...

Inutile, dans sa propre maison.

Tadase suivit Lulu Arrivé au salon, il fut ébloui par la lumière, inhabtuelle, qui régnait dans le salon.

-J'ai refais des spaghettis … Je ne suis pas très bonne en cui-

-C'est pas grave.

Je croyais que les ampoules étaient mortes.

Tadase s'assit à une chaise en face d'une assiette.

-Alors, comment était ta journée ?

Reprit Lulu.

-Bien...

-Okay...

-Et toi ?

-J'ai nettoyée la maison c'était … Sa occupe.

-Hum.

-Sinon …. Tu est impatient, pour demain ?

-De … Main ?

-Oui ta soirée ?

-Ah … Oui.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non. Rien.

Tadase se leva, posa son assiette dans le réfrigérateur et monta dans la chambre.

-Tu ne mange pas ?

-Non pas faim.

-Bien, bonne nuit.

Lulu ferma la porte de la chambre du blond et Tadase s'allongea sur le côté.

« Comment se réconcilier avec Ikuto ? Peut-être est-e qu'il devrait demander conseil à Kukai ? Ou à Amu, il ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment, d'ailleurs viendrait-elle à la fête de demain ? »

Il s'endormit, avec toutes ces questions en tête.

Il se réveilla le lendemain à 10h, étrange normalement d'habitude son portable le réveillait à 8h.

Il se leva brusquement, et chercha son téléphone.

« Plus de batterie …. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa grand-mère, d'où sortaient des voix.

-Ah bon ?! C'est si mignon !

Il ouvrit la porte, la faisant grinçer.

-Tiens bonjour Tadase ! Ta grand-mère me parlait de toi.

-Bonjour grand-mère, tu vas bien ?

-Oui Tadase et toi ?

-J'ai dormi plus que d'habitude ….

-Mon petit Tadase, se lève tôt tout les jours pour moi.

Lulu poussa un rire attendrit.

Tadase lui fit la bise.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

Fit Lulu Souriante.

-Mmh.

-Là c'est Tada en primaire il s'était écorché le genou.

-Awn !

Tadase soupira et descendit chercher de quoi « manger », finalement il abandonna et remonta dans sa chambre. En ignorant les rires attendrit de Lulu et sa grand-mère.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, mit son téléphone à brancher et l'alluma, il avait 3 messages de Kukai et 2 appels manqués. Toujours de Kukai.

Les messages disaent.

« Mec pourquoi tu réponds pas ? »

« Bon viens au café Shugo Chara quand t'es debout, tu sais que j'y passe ma journée.

Tadase soupira, il prit une douche, s'habilla, puis de dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tadase ?

Lulu se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

-Je sors faire une course, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord !

Tadase ferma la porte et parti au café.

-Salut Kukai !

-Hey ! Ça va ?

Tadase se laissais tomber sur le fauteuil en face de son ami.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?

-Pour parler d'Amu.

Tadase reporta immédiatement son attention sur Kukai.

-J'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je m'inquiète pour elle j'ai pas de nouvelles, et … Yû non plus, et ses parents également.

Tadase fixa Kukai paniqué.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a appelé, hier soir, et ses parents Lundi.

-Mais-

-Salut vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Hey Daichi !

Kukai se leva et lui serra la main.

-ça va mon pote ?

-Ouais la forme !

-Je te donne la même chose ?

-Ouais !

-Tadase ?

-Comme d'habitude aussi Daichi.

Daichi parti préparer les commandes.

-Tu l'a revue ?

-Oui.

-Ou ?

-A l'autre bout de la ville.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ?

-Non, mais elle avait l'air ennuyée.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

-... Rien.

-Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Tu crois qu'elle aurait fuguée ?

-Peut-être...

Tadase se rongea l'ongle du pousse, inquiet « Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'est mise encore ? »

Daichi arriva avec les commandes.

-Et une bière SANS ALCOOL, ainsi qu'un café noir.

-Merci Daichi

-Merci mon pote ! Attends elle est vraiment sans alcool ?

-Non, c'est un mensonge.

Daichi fit un clin d'oeil à Kukai avant de retourner derrière le comproir.

-Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

Fit Tadase le nez dans son café.

-Non... C'est Amu, elle est pas folle !

-Elle sort avec un mec de 27 ans.

-Tadase !

S'exclama Kukai, agacé.

-Désolé.

-Ses parents ne sont pas au courants de sa relation avec Yû.

-Je supporse, si jamais ils le savaient. Bref il faut la trouver.

-Elle ne rate jamais une fête, je lui ai envoyée un message.

-Et si elle à pas son téléphone ?

-Tadase ! Tu l'a vue n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum. Tu est très optimiste.

-Et toi trop pessimiste.

Kukai prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Une bière dès le matin ?

-Ne prend pas cet air dégoûté monsieur café noir.

Une boisson amère et brûlante tout ce qui lui fallait.

-C'est bon ?

Fit Kukai moqueur.

-C'est horrible.

-Pourquoi t'en prend tout le temps ?

-Je sais pas.

-Hey ! Les gars !

-Ran !

Fit Kukai heureux.

-Salut Ran.

Ran se mise à genoux et posa ses coudes sur leur table.

-Beurk du café noir ! Pourquoi tu prends toujours cette chose horrible ?

-J'ai beau lui expliquer, il veut pas comprendre.

-Ran ! Au service !

La fille habillée en rose couina avant de rejoindre la voix au fond.

-Mais Miki ! … C'est à Sû de me dire ça !

-R-Ran …

Sû, qui était au fond en cuisine tentait de prendre un air sévère, mais les rires de Daichi couvraient sa voix.

-Hey les triplées !

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers lui en même temps.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Amu ?

-Mmh Elle est passée hier, je crois mais c'est Yoru qui était là.

Répondit Miki.

-Et elle à dit quelque chose ?

Yoru qui venait de prendre une sucette la retira de sa bouche.

-Mnon elle avait l'air trop défoncer pour ça.

Tadase soupira.

-Je vais y aller, Lulu m'attends.

-La jolie infirmière ?

-Ouais

-Et elle t'attends !

-Elle vit chez moi maintenant

-Wow.

-N'y pense même pas.

-A quoi ?

Fit Kukai d'un aire faussement innocent.

-J'y vais

Tadase se leva de sa chaise, laissa l'argent de sa commande sur le comptoir devant Miki et sortit du café. Il regarda le ciel, « Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin pleuvoir ? » Il en avait marre de ce ciel gris qui planait au-dessus de sa tête comme un oiseau noir.

Il continua sa route, au loin il vit un immeuble, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais c'était différent, tout était différent, il connaissait quelqu'un qui y vivait.

« Je n'ai fait que me protéger après tout ?

-Oui mais de quoi ?

-Du danger.

-Quel danger ?

-La vie, je crois »

Il s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à pieds, cette histoire avec Amu l'avait épuisé. « Elle et ses histoires de drogues... »

* * *

><p>C'était le chapitre 6 d'Addiction, chapitre qui aurait dû être plus mais je ne voulais pas noyer l'annonce de la disparition d'Amu dans des moments qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire (pas tant que ça) donc j'ai coupée le chapitre en 2 le chapitre 7 arriveras donc plus vite.<p>

C'était l'annonce de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien mais on sais jamais parce que. Il y a la fanfiction de l'américaine qui est célèbre vous savez même il y a eu un article sur Yahoo, Article qui m'a un peu énervée (Un peu beaucoup) en fait c'est leurs "définition" de Fanfiction qui m'a énervée (Même si j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une manière de cracher sur un nouveau phénomène qui commence à devenir célèbre. Comme le jeu vidéo.) J'ai envie d'en parler plus mais ... Au prochain chapitre ! ;) (nan je rigole !) Laissez une Review ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ça donne envie d'écrire et tout je vous jure c'est comme une poudre magique ! aller bahchoux !


	7. Chapter 7: Grand-mère ?

Hey ! voici la suite d'Addiction je l'ai postée assez vite quand-même (30 minutes après le 6 ?) Voici la suite !

* * *

><p>Il s'assit et laissa sa tête contre la vitre derrière lui, il mit ses écouteurs et laissa la musique l'emporter au loin.<p>

-Hey petit tu fume ?

Un homme ou plutôt un jeune de son age à peu près se tenait debout devant lui, le crane rasé sur les deux côtés, un tatouage de larme sur la joue, sweat-shirt jaune avec une grosse étoile noire dessus, un jean baggy et des baskets d'une grande marque quelconque.

Tadase retira ses deux écouteurs.

-Tu as du feu ?

-Non je ne fume pas désolé.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux que ça finalement.

-ça fait longtemps que tu attends le bus ?

-Non à peine quelques minutes.

-Ok

Tadase, remit ses écouteurs.

L'arrêt se remplit de minutes en minutes.

Des adolescentes riaient leurs smartphones à la main des enfants jouaient à une version discount du chat autours des jambes ce qui pourrait être leur grand-mère, deux personnes âgées étaient assis à ses côtés.

Finalement le bus arriva Tadase monta passa sa carte, pour chercher une place.

Bleu.

C'est lui !

Tadase avança vers lui mais il descendit du bus et celui-ci démarra. Il s'assit à la place la plus proche.

«-Toutes manières qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit ? Ça se serais passé comme la dernière fois, un fiasco total ! »

C'était quoi cette petite voix qui commençait à venir l'embêter ? Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça il fallait qu'il devienne Schizophrène. Il soupira et laissa sa tête s'affaisser sur ses épaules, il se sentait de plus en plus minable.

Le bus arriva à son arrêt, il sorti et rentra chez lui.

Lulu était là, dans le salon à faire le ménage toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, la télé était allumée et passait du One Direction à fond.

Tadase grimaça du choix de chanson.

-Tu est de retour !

-Oui.

-J'ai fait des courses ! Et j'ai lue des livres de recettes , j'ai fait un gratin de pommes de terres avec un poulet rôti ! J'espère que c'est pas raté ! … Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tadase avait arrêté de l'écouter après « livre de cuisine ».

-Oui tout va bien je vais me changer et je t'aide …. A faire le ménage.

Tadase remonta dans sa chambre et se changea. Il passa devant la chambre de sa grand-mère qui dormait. Et rejoignit Lulu dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Eh bien secouer les tapis dehors, et balayer sous les fauteuils.

-Ok.

La pièce contenait trois tapis de petits sur lesquels reposait un fauteuil, puis un plus grand, sur lequel reposait la table du salon.

C'est la qu'il remarqua que ça faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas allumé la télévision et nettoyé le salon.

-Tadase ! Viens voir !

Tadase sorti de ses pensées et rejoignit Lulu.

-Regarde !

Elle lui tendit un livre poussiéreux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'album photo de tes parents !

Le regard de Tadase s'assombrit.

-Tu peux les jeter si tu veux.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents sont morts, il ne me reste qu'une personne, ma grand-mère, pleurer les morts c'est pour les faibles.

Ces paroles, on les lui avaient tellement répétées.

-Mais-

-Si tu ne veux pas le jeter, tu peux le garder mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

-Ils ne te manquent pas ?! Tu les détestaient ?

-Ils ne sont plus là-donc je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, les pleurer encore aujourd'hui serait inutile.

Lulu ne savait pas comment réagir, jamais elle n'avait vue Tadase comme ça. Elle décida de garder l'album photo.

-Sinon, ou était-tu ce matin ?

-Avec un ami on discutait.

-Tu n'a pas de … Petite amie ?

Tadase lâcha le balais qu'il tenait.

-Oh pardon je suis désolée, je ne voulait pas … Je suis indiscrète.

-Non, ça va ! Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout, non je n'ai personne.

-Oh …

Lulu reprit son manège les joues rouges et un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils reprirent le ménage, une heure après Lulu parti nourrir la grand-mère de Tadase, il la rejoignit quelques temps après.

-Tadase ! Viens par ici.

Il avala sa salive de difficilement et s'approcha de sa grand-mère.

-Lulu me disais que tu ne voulais pas garder les photos de tes parents.

-Non je-

-Pleurer les morts toute un vie, c'est pour les faibles.

L'atmosphère entre les deux personnes avait changée. C'était devenu froid presque militaire. Lulu se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Bien, comme je te le disais Lulu, il est jeune. Il aura le temps de changer. Tadase à toujours été un bon garçon.

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

-D'a-ccord.

Lulu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi Tadase s'était énervé tout à l'heure ? Et Pourquoi sa grand-mère avait réagi comme ça.

-Y'a un truc qui cloche...

Soupira Tadase une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée.

« S'énerver c'est pour les crétin »

Se répétait-il dans sa tête pour ne pas craquer. Mais cette discussion avait un air de déjà vu et les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

-Tu veux manger ?

Fit timidement Lulu derrière la porte

-Euh, ouais j'arrive.

Il se leva et descendit.

Lulu l'avait déjà servit, il s'assit en face de Lulu, puis après avoir lancé un « bon appétit » commença à manger.

Au bout de 3 minutes de silence, Lulu s'exclama.

-Je suis désolée !

Tadase leva des yeux étonnés à Lulu.

-De quoi ?

-Cette …. J'aurais pas du en parler à ta grand-mère, je lui ai juste demandée comment étaient tes parents avec toi et-

-Tout va bien.

Lulu n'était pas très convaincue mais le sourire de Tadase fit s'envoler ses doutes.

-Comment ils étaient tes parents ?

-Incroyablement gentils, ils aimaient tout le monde et quand grand-mère à commencée à être malade ils n'ont pas hésité à s'occuper d'elle, il était hors de question qu'elle finisse ses jours dans un hôpital. C'est ça qu'ils disaient.

-C'est pour ça que tu refuses l'hospitalisation ?

-Exactement.

-Donc tu est encore accroché à eux !

Souris Lulu heureuse.

-Oui.

Il finirent de manger, Lulu avait insisté pour faire la vaisselle., donc Tadase se retrouva dans sa chambre, à regarder des vidéos sur son ordinateur.

-Ta... se.

Il se leva inquiet, c'était sa grand-mère qui l'appelait comme ça ? Il voulu entrer mais, là devant la porte il était angoissé, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

-Tout va bien ?

Il sursauta

-Oui bien sûr, tout va bien !

« Tout va bien » souffla t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

-Tu allais entrer ?

-Oui... Oui.

Il poussa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu vas bien grand-mère ?

-Oui parfaitement.

-Je vais t'apporter une bouteille d'eau, il ne t'en reste presque plus.

Il sorti en courant de la pièce.

Pourquoi il était angoissé à l'idée de faire face à sa grand-mère, tout ça est déjà passé il n'était plus un enfant. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, il monta les escaliers le plus lentement puis arrivé il déposa la bouteille d'eau dans le mini frigo

-Voilà je-

-Et ta journée ?

-Euh pas grand chose je suis allé manger avec un ami et j'ai aidé Lulu à faire le ménage.

-Bien.

-... Devoirs ! Je vais faire mes devoirs comme ça j'aurai le reste de week-end et un peu la semaine libre !

Et Tadase sorti de la chambre de sa grand-mère, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre et fit le reste de ses devoirs.

Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il arrête de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Amu, Ikuto, le comportement de sa grand-mère. Il fallait qu'il arrête de trop y penser. Les études n'étaient pas dangereuses il ne risquait aucune. Addiction.

17h30 il avait même fait des recherches en plus. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit

-Oui ?

-Tadase ! Dis-moi que t'es prêt !

-Prêt ?

-18h la fête !

-Ah.

-Tu me lâche.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je faisais juste des recherches et ça m'est sorti de la tête.

-Oh ok ! Attends ! Des recherches... Il faut que tu te trouve une copine, tient l'infirmière !

-Elle à 24 ans !

-L'age, c'est tellement surfait, tu sais le temps n'est qu'une conception de l'homme.

-Bien la conception de l'homme me dit que j'ai 17 ans et elle 24 elle risque la prison.

-T'est tellement terre-à-terre.

-Je vais me préparer.

Tadase raccrocha, se leva et se chercha une tenue, finalement il mit un t-shirt à manches longues gris et par dessus un t-shirt et par dessus un t-shirt à manches courtes noir à rayures grises, puis voyant Kukai et la petite bande arriver il descendit les escaliers.

-J'y vais Lulu !

-Hum Okay !

Tadase sorti avant que ses amis ne montent sur le porche.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'était le chapitre 7 D'Addiction ! ça vous à plu ? laissez une review !<p> 


End file.
